Kaldur's New Love
by Love Gems
Summary: Kaldur finds new love, when he comes back from his mission. What if the Light had nothing to do with his undercover? How will the team react to finding out that the Light had nothing to do with what Kaldur was looking for. Warning:abuse, mentions of character deaths. It's being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am going to keep rewriting them.

In the watchtower there was silence, and that is usually rare to hear silence. That was because a of a girl with ruddy hair and aquamarine eyes. She was hiding behind a boy with black hair and purple eyes. She has a look of nervous, being in front of the watchtower. A man with blond hair, wide blue eyes and wears an orange tight shirt and dark green leggings stood up with a shock/disbelief expression on his face. A woman with red hair and green eyes behind the to kids went to him. She has a look of disappointment.

"What is the meaning of this Mera? What is Garth and Tula doing here? What is Tula doing ALIVE? I thought that she was dead?" he asked her in a disbelief tone. The woman or Mera looked at her husband and said,

"Orin, Garth and Tula made a plan to fake Tula's death. She was never dead. She had great injures, but she never died. She was hiding in the cave behind the palace. She was learning dark spells. She said that she is finding a way to help defeat the light." Orin looked furious. He could never belief that Tula could do this. He was disappointed in her, because he knew that Kaldur loved her. Nightwing cliched his teeth tightly. He wanted to punch Tula in the face, for making everyone, even Kaldur suffer from her actions. Artemis, or Tigerness, still had the charm; wanted to ruin her cover and want to yell at Tula for hurting not only them, but Kaldur as well. Wally or Kid Flash had to hold her back. Wally, however wanted to let his girlfriend go, so she can harm the girl that almost stole his brother's heart. Connor and Megan were upset that Tula lied to all of them. Megan wanted to punch her in the face. Connor wanted to say vilify things about Tula.

All of the sudden the computer called out Aqualad's number and all of the Justice League stood up and had their weapons out. They did not know what to expect form Aqualad. They were, however surprise to see Aqualad, and how bruises all over him. Nightwing and Kid Flash ran over to him. They were able to catch Aqualad, before falling unconscious in their arms. Artemis slip out of the room, when she hear Kaldur's number to the infirmary to make a bed for him. She knew that something was wrong.

Later that night, Nightwing came in and Kaldur was awake. Nightwing went over to him and asked,

"What happen?"

"They found out that Artemis and I were moles for you. I sent Artemis seven weeks ago, so she did not know that our cover was blown. The last six weeks were some of the light torturing me to get the information about the League. I told them nothing. I was able to get what we all needed, but I am sorry, my friend that I could not get the whole plans from the light. I was able to get out before the ship blew up. I think that Black Manta got out." Kaldur said calmly. He felt exhausted.

"That is fine. At least, we know who the mystery partner is at last. Now you can be with your friends and family again. You can rest from what happen on the ship. I know that you went through something terrible." Nightwing assured him. In the morning and Kaldur was released early. Wally, Artemis and Nightwing got him to the main hall. He was eating a mix of nuts and dried fruit that Nightwing gave to him. Wally made the mix the night before and gave it to Nightwing to give to Kaldur. Kaldur was grateful to Wally.

The whole League got to the main hall and saw that Aqualad was there. Aquaman, Mera, Tula, Garth and Lagoon boy all did not to what to think. Orin told them what Kaldur had done and Mera did not know what to think. She was not sure why her oldest was here. She always thought of Kaldur as hers. She has no idea what Kaldur was planing or doing. She wants to ask him what he was thinking.

Batman was confuse on why Aqualad betrayed them. He figured that Nightwing, Kid Flash and the new girl, supposedly on an undercover mission from the League, knew what was going on. He had no idea that she was a hero. He never heard of her. Everyone, but Nightwing and Kid Flash never heard of her before. He knew that she kept herself hidden quiet well. She works for them, but they don't know who she is. He remembered that he once told Nightwing, "If they don't tell them everything, then they are force to act." It seemed his advice had come back to him. He does not know what was happening. Kaldur whispered something to the new girl and she nodded.

Nightwing, Wally, Artemis and Kaldur were talking to each other and Wally saw that everyone was there and told the three. He was standing where everything can be seen. Nightwing and Artemis was sitting on the floor, but their backs to the wall and Kaldur's back was to the league. Wally told Kaldur, who told Artemis to take off the emulate and she got the order. She stood up and everyone stopped on what they were doing and were now watching the four. They watched as she took of the necklace that she was wearing.

The glamor was off at in instant. EVERYONE grasped. Megan had tears down her eyes and asked,

"Artemis? Is that really you? I thought that you died?" Artemis looked at her, smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yes. It is really me. Kaldur didn't really kill me. I too faked my death so I could help Kaldur with something. Wally knew and so did Nightwing. We never truly told an adult." She said, looking down when she said the last part. Orin and Mera looked at each other. They did not like what she was saying. They knew that those three were loyal to Kaldur, but never knew how loyal. They knew that the four had came up with something dangerous. The adults had their mouth open.

"What do you mean you were helping Kaldur with something? What was Kaldur doing that he had to fake kill you? Why did you three not tell any adults?" Mera asked. Kaldur was like a son to her. He was sweet and kind, but she knew that he could never be truly evil. He has traits in him that scares her, but he would never turn evil. She saw Kaldur sigh and stood up. She wince, when she saw his bruised face. She wanted to talk the pain away from her son.

"As everyone else thought that Tula was dead to, I made sure that I could make it possible to blame you for her death. I knew that no one could get close enough to find out who the light was working for, so I created a plan with Nightwing, in secret, to betray you and work undercover for the Black Manta. Once I knew that you knew that the Black Manta was my father, but you hid it, it was another reason to get angry at you, my King. I had to convince my father of my loyalty and got up the latter to be near on finding who the mysterious partner is. I did, but someone found out about my cover and told my father. We never told an adult, my Queen, was because, if one knew, than some how the rest would find out." Kaldur said. Everyone grasped. This is the Kaldur that they all knew and love, the one they all missed. Mera got up and went to hug Kaldur. He hugged her back, with much hesitation. Orin did not know what to do. Orin knew that he had to act.

"Kaldur, do you realize that the Justice League is here to find out about the mysterious partner. I do not want you to do anything in secret again. Never. Do you understand? We want to be able to trust you in telling the truth and never lying about undercover missions ever again." Orin asked/told him. He smiled sadly when Kaldur nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaldur blushed and nodded. Kaldur knew that he was going to blush a lot. Rocket notice that Kaldur looked a little cute when he blushes. She had/has a crush on him, that was before he went to work for the Light, but that didn't change. She now loves him. Kaldur, was thrown in a flashback about the ship with the Light. Kaldur hide the fact that some of the leaders of 'The Light', was very demanding and had hit him too many times, from his father and from Artemis. He did not want them to know about the abuse he was receiving.

_"Don't you ever quit asking questions? It's annoying, so shut up."_

"AQUALAD!" Kaldur jumped in surprise. When Kaldur jumped, he scared Nightwing, Aquaman, Mera and almost all of the team. He looked at the person who was yelling at to him. He saw that it was Robin that yelled at him. He also saw that Wally and Nightwing were giving him concerned looks. He knows that they may have an idea of what he might be thinking. He had told Wally and Nightwing about the abuse he got from being with the light. Artemis looked concern.

He noticed that Rocket had asked him a question. She wanted to know why he decided to join the enemy. She was confused that Kaldur did not listen the first time. Aquaman and Mera looked really concern.

"I am sorry Rocket; may you repeat what you've said?" He asked softly, barley visible to hear.

Mera and Orin looked at each other. They knew something was wrong. They know that Kaldur would never space out. Mera was upset that Kaldur did not tell anyone about the mission, expect for three other kids. Rocket looked confused, but repeated her question again.

"Why did you not tell the Justice League about your plan?" Kaldur sighed and said,

"They would have intervened, and made the plan easy to fail."

The whole league was frowning, and looked like they were about to protest, but when they noticed the hard look in Nightwing's eyes, they remained quiet. Nightwing knew that Kaldur could not handle any type of protest. He wanted Kaldur to get some rest. Batman was wondering why Nightwing would be glaring. He knew that Aqualad help him when he was not ready to be leader. Batgirl was wondering why he would protect a traitor. She knew that they were close, but what she does not know is how close.

Mera had had enough of this. She could handle no more. She wanted to get Kaldur in her arms and to tell him that it's alright to trust adults. He does not have to do everything on his own. She stood up and went to her husband and whispered something in his ear. Orin nodded and stood up as well. He knew that this day would come.

"We wish to speak to Kaldur in private, and inside the hallway." he said, while looking straight at Kaldur. Kaldur lowered his head and nodded. He knew that it would come down to this. He knew that his king and queen was disappointed with him. He knew that he will have his punishments and talks now. The punishments and talks is what Kaldur was afraid of. He has no idea what they were about. All he knew is that his king and queen could beat him until death. Once they were outside, Aquaman led both his wife and the boy whom he thought of as a son, to the hallway. Mera had her papers ready. Kaldur saw that his queen had the papers in her hands the whole time she was there. Kaldur looked up to see that they were not mad at him. He saw that they have love and worried in them. He was confuse and trying to understand what they wanted from him.

"My king, what is it that you need of me?" Kaldur asked. He was getting worried.

Orin said,

"Mera and I have been talking for some time now, and we've decided that we want to adopt you. You are like a son to us, and we would like you to have parents and a family that loves you. I want you to be our child. I know that right know that you are confuse and afraid, but I want you to get comfortable with the adults child." Kaldur was shocked on the inside, but on the outside, he remained expressionless. It was a force of habit that Kaldur had to take upon life itself. It was not a healthy one, but a habit that Orin knows to well.

Mera added, "We will take care of you and help you if you need it. We want you to be honest about it. I know that you have your real father, but we love you no matter what, even if you are Black Manta's son. I watched you grow, and I've seen in you the qualities of a king, but if you do not want us, we would understand; though we would love to have you as a son." with a smile on her lips. Mera still cares for him and wants him to have someone to talk to. She wanted them to be that people that cares about him and want them to talk to. She wants be the one that he goes to.

Kaldur wanted to say something, but he did not know what to do. He loved them as parents, but to be their adopted son was different matter altogether. He does not know how to act on this. He was getting very scared.

"I want to be your son, but I don't know if that would change anything. I would not want anything to change. I don't know how to be apart of the family. I never really had one. I just don't know how to act." After he started to ramble, he stopped when suddenly; he was in the arms of his king.

"We will take baby-steps, if you need to. We can be patient for as long as you need Kaldur." Orin said. He was happy that he was getting Kaldur as his son. After Orin calmed Kaldur down, Mera held out the papers for him to sign.

Kaldur nodded in understanding, and signed the papers. After almost being done with signing the papers, Tula came in. She felt bad that she hurt Kaldur badly enough to take an undercover mission just to get the information that they need to win. She knows that Kaldur loved her. What she did not know is that Kaldur moved on.

She began telling him "I love you Kaldur. I am sorry that you had to suffer, because of my decision." she paused, a hesitant smile on her lips, before continuing "And I was wondering if we could have a date."

She had asked him right after Kaldur, and his new adopted parents, discussed his punishment for lying and for not telling any of the adults about the plan. They were all shock that Tula would act like this and say this in front of them. Orin and Mera looked at each other and blink in disapproval.

Kaldur was shocked, but at the same time disappointed. He knew that Tula might've had his heart a long time ago, but now, he could not love her anymore. He notice that Tula had changed. She went from kindhearted to not caring. She truly changed and Kaldur did not like that. He has a new crush, but it was falling in love in his book. He had truly fallen in love with Rocket during the years they were on the same team.

"I cannot love you anymore Tula. I am sorry for that, but I-I love someone else." Kaldur said, shocking both his parents and his former crush. Orin and Mera looked very proud at what Kaldur had said. They were happy as well. Tula looked shocked. In the inside Tula went berserk.


	3. Chapter 3

Tula wanted Kaldur to say that he was joking and said that he loved her and only her. She wanted her best friend to be her boyfriend. Garth, who stood beside the door to hear everything that was being said, was happy. Garth loved Kaldur like a little brother, and saw the look of hurt on Kaldur's face, when Garth told him that he was dating Tula. He knew that Kaldur was feeling hurt, but was feeling happy for them as well. Garth told Tula not to fake her death, but she pursued him and he agreed. Every single day does Garth not feel guilty for lying to his little brother. He agreed, but when she wanted to break up, so she could be with Kaldur, he was fine. Garth told Tula that if Kaldur rejects her, he won't allow her back in his life. Garth was done with Tula's behavior.

He was happy that Kaldur moved on. He would never forget the lost look on Kaldur's face when he was four and Garth was six. It was a look of fear, happiness, and scared. Kaldur was new at the school, and the youngest out of everyone in his and Garth's grade. When the upperclassmen found out that Kaldur was in Garth's grade and they made his life miserable all of the time. Tula was six as well and was one of Kaldur's first few friends that did not use him for how smart he was. Tula was always changing moods. She was always unpredictable.

Orin or Arthur, was happy to hear that Kaldur was not angry with them and that he moved on with his loved life. He knew that Kaldur had love Tula and wanted her to be happy. He was glade that he loves her no more. He wanted to beat Kaldur for lying to them, but he knew that Kaldur made perfect sense on why did what he did. Arthur just wishes that Kaldur could trust adults more. His mother did not help when Kaldur was a kid. She just neglect him.

Mera was happy that she was getting the child she loved like a son, as her adopted son. She wanted to make sure that he knows that her husband and her will not aloud anymore sneaking around just to get information. She was disappointed and sad that his trust in adult are still in issue. She knew that the school did not help much. She wants Kaldur to know that he will indeed be punished for his actions. It would never be corporal.

Back in the main hall, Nightwing, Wally, and Artemis were getting their punishments and lechers as well. Green Arrow was disappointed that Artemis had lied to the adults. He was angry that she knew, but did not trust the adults. She became like a child that he cared for and was upset that she 'died'. He called her whole family there to help discuss her punishment. Lawrence and Paula were shocked to hear that Artemis knew something dangers, but did not tell the adults about. They taught her to be able to trust in an adult. She was taught to do the right thing. Jade was wonder what her baby sister was thinking. She wondered where her goody-goody two shoes sister went.

Mary and Ruby were saying things that Wally could not understand. He never understand them when they get mad. They were disappointed that he kept a secret that could kill either his girlfriend or one of his closes friends on the team. He was taught by Berry to tell the truth. Wally betrayed their trust when he lied to everyone. Wally resisted on rolling his eyes. Batman was disappointed with Nightwing for not informing him about anything like a undercover mission. Batman had every right to know about it. He needed to know where everyone was at all times. No matter what the mission was, Batman needed to know. He needed to stay in power.

Kaldur, Artemis, Wally, and Nightwing were all grounded and made it so they were with their families at all coast. They knew that the parents want them close to them. Kaldur knew that his parents would want him to talk about the mission. They all had to stay with their families until they know that they can trust them again. Artemis and Wally knew that their parents want longer then needed, but they want to be a family without heroes. Kaldur try to protest that he should be the only one that needs to be grounded, and not Artemis, Wally and Nightwing for his chose, but Mera or his mother, told him that they all played a part in the plan, so they all need to be punish for that. Nightwing knew that Mera was right and told that everyone needs to get in trouble. Mera and Orin was not surprise that Kaldur protested on everyone else should get off easy. They were surprise to hear that Nightwing supporting the parents decision. Everyone else still wonder if they did the right chose on making sure that all of the kids knew that they could relay on them if they really needed them. They wonder if they need to keep eyes on them everyday.

The justice league wondered if any of the protégé or young justice trust them enough to come to them. They have them for years, but they still seem not to trust any of the adults. They knew that Kaldur was good, but never knew how good he truly was. They knew he would go far in life as a hero. To hear him say that he took an undercover mission by himself and got the information about the light was incredible. They were shock, proud, nerves and to some exigent angry. They were shock, because they never knew someone like Kaldur. They were proud, because a hero was being in action. Nerves because they don't know what to do with him and angry, because he is a role model for the younger heroes, and if he did not trust or tell an adult, then the younger ones will not trust the adults as well. They all now that Aquaman was protective of Kaldur and he would never allow Kaldur to do this. They were scared to have Aquaman's wrath on them. They wanted to know what to do with the young justice right know. No one seems to be speaking.

Rocket and Zatanna were talking about Kaldur and Artemis's actions. They loved those two with their hearts, and were sad that Kaldur 'betrayed' them and Artemis 'died'. They were also pissed with them for not tell anyone about their undercover mission. They had every right to know, because they were team. They were on the team for a long time and got to know everyone real well. Rocket told Zatanna that she loved Kaldur and was upset that he betrayed them. She was crushing on him since, New Year. She was so happy and sad to know he only betrayed as an act to get information about the light. She was sad because he did not tell her. She told Zatanna that she was upset that Kaldur did not trust them enough to tell them the whole truth. Zatanna thought Kaldur as an older brother and Artemis as a sister. Kaldur was older then them. He acted like a second father or older brother to the rest of the team. Most of the team knew that Kaldur was a big softy. Zatanna thought that they trusted them, but knew in a way they did, but everyone was closer to who they like and know longer, better. She told Rocket that she was pissed with Nightwing, because he asked her for help and she did not ask questions.

Paula was shocked that both Wally and Artemis knew something dangerous and didn't tell her. She trusted them to tell her the honest truth. She knew that her family broke apart, but they all in a way loved each other. They all love only one member in the family and that was Artemis. Artemis was the only one that believed in family would get back together. She was little and had a big heart. Artemis did not know what to do with getting her family back together. Lawrence was upset that his baby girl faked her own death. He did not want her to be able to fake anything to get what she wanted. He is pissed for not release that Tigerness was his own baby girl. He was happy that she was alive, but upset that she was with the Black Manta layer for so long. Lawrence had problems with Black Manta for a long time. Jade was happy that her little sister was alive. She was also upset that she could not kill Aqualad. She was mad that the boy and Artemis was teammates. She did not like the fact that the boy, in her mind, got Artemis to join in an undercover mission. She also knew that they are teammates with Roy, her husband. However she did wanted to know what was up with the boy.

Flash, or Berry was upset that his nephew lied about something so important. He wanted Wally to be the best. He knew that Wally wanted out, but to be apart of a mission that could get them all killed was something he would never understand. Wally has a big heart and sometimes a big mouth. He should have told someone. Iris was hurt to know that Wally knows something that could bring everyone pain and suffering. She loves Wally like a son. She could not believe that he hide the fact that he knew that his girlfriend was alive and will. She loved Artemis and to know that Artemis's boyfriend know that she was alive was hard to believe. Mary and Ruby would never believe and trust Wally in a way they wanted to in the first time. They will need to know the whole truth from now on. They trusted him to do the right thing and to tell the truth, and believed in him for knowing that adults are there to help everyone. Impulse was shock, because it was not in the future.

Batman could not believe that Dick could do this to him. He raised Dick to do the right thing. He trusted Dick with everything, meaning, telling him the truth. He felt betrayed that Dick did not trust him to know about Kaldur. Batman knew that Dick and Kaldur was close. Kaldur helped everyone with anything. He helps, even when he does not need to. Batman didn't even think that Dick would know why Kaldur betrayed them. Then again, he did not know how far of trust they have in each other. He never even thought that Dick actually help him with the plan. Batman started to think that he did not know Dick well enough. He was feeling different emotions. He was angry, happy, confuse, but most important, betrayed.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone had their own emotions on the subject at hand. Everyone was having second doubts about life itself. They don't know how to handle, the fact that their leader before Nightwing, went undercover and was being a mole for them and now back with them. Kaldur was the sweetest hero out there. Rocket, Zatanna, Megan, Artemis, Wally, Nightwing and Connor all know that, but the rest of the team didn't. Connor, Wally and Nightwing, not being gay, always had a soft spot for Kaldur. He was always with them. The new young justice did not know what to think. Some were impress that one of their own was a mole, some were hurt that Kaldur, Nightwing, Artemis, and Wally all lied to them, everyone had different feelings about Kaldur being the mole.

Months pass and the justice league went after the mysterious partner and the Light, those, that did not go into hiding, were gone for good and everyone didn't know what to do with the bad guys that were in jail. Kaldur has a routine, that helps help Megan making breakfast, Nightwing to plan if the bad guys do come out, Connor to be his training partner and to give him advise for whenever he needs it. Black Canary got the team to play a trusting game, at first it was terrible, but time went on, they got the hang of it.

The Justice League was making sure that everyone was in the system. Superman made sure that Kaldur was super safe and protected. The enemies are still out their and want Kaldur. Aquaman did not want to get Kaldur to get hurt and capture, so he made sure to get the team to watch over him. Most of the time Kaldur stayed with Rocket. Mera notice him blushing every time. Mera and Garth would come to the surface just to visit Kaldur.

Tula was upset that Kaldur was not with her and made a lot of people hate her. She was once loved and respected, but now she is hated and disdained. Her friends want nothing to do with her and makes fun of her. Tula thought that everyone would be happy to see her, but she was wrong. Garth broke up with her in front of everyone. She wanted to die, but she must go on with her life.

Batman did not know what to do with Kaldur anymore. He tried to get Kaldur to talk to him about the plan, but Orin would not have any of that. The undercover mission was still a tight, slight, ok, strong pain to talk about. Bruce, aka Batman, wanted to know what Nightwing and Aqualad were thinking about this dangerous mission all by themselves. He wanted to say that he knew of it, but he knew that it was not the truth.

Whenever Mera come to visit her son, she always sees him with the League member Rocket. Mera like her attitude and personality. She was good for her son and he was good for her. Icon saw that his appearance was getting to know Kaldur much better then any of the newer team members. He was glad to know that Kaldur was happy and no evil. He knows how much he means to Rocket. Icon and Mera talk and got to know each other real well.

Kaldur would talk to Rocket and vise verse. They are close. Kaldur had a crush on her, but after Tula was kill, he could not stay. He had to do something about it. He wanted to make a difference in the world. He never realized that his actions would impact the team either very harshly, or very upsetting way. Very harshly, for the original team, it was a sign that the others didn't trust them enough, while very upsetting, for the others trying to figure everything out was a puzzle.

One day on the beach, where Mt. Justice once was been, which is being rebuilt, Rocket wanted some alone time just with Kaldur. They were holding hands and Rocket lean in to kiss him. Kaldur lean in as well for the kiss. Once their lips touched, Rocket knew that she found who her soul mate was. Kaldur felt it too. They pulled back and Kaldur asked,

"Do you want to go out?" Rocket said,

"I would love to sea boy." Kaldur smiled at the nickname that Rocket gave him.

For the past two months, Kaldur and Rocket were inseparable and Icon and Aquaman thought that it was the fact that they really got to know each other, but Artemis and Mera knew that they just love each others. Megan kept close to Artemis. Connor and Wally were playing tricks on Nightwing.

The old team were happy that everyone was back, but the new team did not know what to make of this. Batgirl and Robin III were confuse that Nightwing would pay less time with the new team, then he did with the old team. Connor and Megan were talking to each other and not fighting. Wally and Artemis stayed with the old team, but leave for school. Lagoon boy was trying to get Megan to talk to him. Zatanna tried to get Artemis to tell her why she did what she did. Garth was spending more time up on the surface then he did with Tula.

Kaldur was trying his hardest to divide his time with everyone. The Justice League spent time with everyone, even allow the young justice families to come and visit. Right know Roy and Kaldur were sparing with each other and everyone was watching them. A flash of light appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own none, but Carity. She will be important. Spoilers for season two. Hope you like it. Sorry for spellings or grammar issues. It's unbata tried my hardest. Thanks for reading it. Don't own the show. If so Wally would have never died.

Carity sees that Kaldur was glaring hard at Nightwing. She was smirking and trying not to laugh. Orin also sees this. He is entertained by Kaldur glaring. Mera was wondering what could have happen to make Kaldur glare at Nightwing. She knows it must have been bad. Before anyone could ask what happen to Kaldur, the machine called out Black Manta's name. Carity eyes brighten. She was going to finally meet Black Manta. Kaldur looked shock by hearing his father's name.

Rocket is looking between Carity and Kaldur. Carity is still in Kaldur's arms. Rocket finds them really cute together. He hands Carity to her and ran to his father. She knew that Carity had no objection for her to hold her. She wants to know the little girl that Kaldur cares about. She sees that she is really small compare to the rest of the girls. She did not know why that is. Rocket could tell that Carity was really thin and she could feel the little girls ribs. She sees that scars are everywhere on Carity's body. She wonders were Carity got that from.

Rocket has this feeling of protectiveness towards her. Rocket thinks that Carity can defend herself. She does not understand why, but she does. No matter what, she wants to protect her. She feels Carity's head on the crack of her neck, between her shoulder and neck. Rocket wonders how tired she truly was. Rocket sees that Black Manta has bruises everywhere. 'Just like Kaldur when he came to the league'. Thought Rocket. She feels Carity curling in her. She looks down and sees that she is trying not to fall asleep.

Rocket watches Kaldur arguing with his father about getting treatment. That is what she thinks they are arguing about. She sees Aquaman helping Kaldur trying to convince Black Manta to get treatment. Rocket finds it funny to see both father and father-figure to Kaldur and Kaldur arguing, but not trying to kill each other. She looks over and sees queen Mera trying not to laugh. She looks over and a lot of the girls and women were trying not to laugh, men and boys were smirking.

"Kaldur?" comes a sleepy voice of Carity called out. Kaldur stops arguing and comes over to them. Rocket and Mera knew that he is concern.

"Yes, little shell. What is it?" Mera hears her son asks softly and quietly.

"Can you read to me?" Carity asks trying not to close her eyes. All of the adrenaline is wearing down. Everyone, but the team that knows her, looks surprise. Kaldur smiles and takes Carity out of Rocket's arms.

"Of course. Let's get you to bed." Kaldur smiles and walks out.

"Thank you, papa. It's nice to meet you Black Manta." Carity says. Artemis and Nightwing smirk and shakes their head. Wally was smiling softly. Megan has anger in her eyes and Conner shakes his head. Black Manta just looks at her. Aquaman and Mera looked surprise.

"So what happen between the girl and Aqualad?" Wonder Girl asks once Kaldur and Carity was out of hearing and sight. Nightwing smiles softy and says,

"We don't really know. All we know is that Kaldur manage to get Carity out of the barrier and was talking to him. He took her home with us and took her to his room. The next morning we, as in Artemis, Wally, Conner and Megan, found Kaldur in the kitchen and cooking. We knew that something truly happened and Kaldur never cooks. Carity was just sitting in his seat reading one of Kaldur's books. Artemis, lucky for us, had coloring books with her form her childhood."

Artemis looks at her sister and says, "I used the coloring books you had given me and gave them to her. She colored every single picture that was not colored. Once Kaldur gave us the food, Carity looked up form coloring and sees the food. Kaldur put food on her plate for her to eat."

"At first, we thought that he was trying to make her feel comfortable, but later we found out that Carity life was not the best. I looked at her and the first thing I saw was Carity looking for a family. I give her all of my toys I kept and gave them to her. I knew that she would use them." Wally says. They could see the anger in his eyes. Everyone could tell that Wally was angry at what happen to Carity and what was done to her.

"I tried to get her to talk, but she never allow me to. We don't get along well. I tried to help her with shopping, but she would go to Kaldur. She never liked me." Megan says. Everyone sees that she does not like her either. Megan did not just didn't like her, she hated her. Carity was suppose to like her. She was and is the sweet one. Artemis was and is the rough one.

"I was new and did not know how to handle her, but I was just there for her. She helps me, when no one else can. I found out that she can rival Kaldur in cooking. I help her when no one else can." Conner says.

"Carity was not suppose to be born in this time. She was suppose to be born from Nightwing and Zatanna. She is your daughter, but she is not. She knows that you would not understand and she told me. She was treated horrible by her 'parents'." Everyone turns and sees Kaldur returning. They sees him smiling. Zatanna and Nightwing looks surprise and shock.

"How come she calls you papa Kaldur?" Mera asks her son. She felt bad for the little girl that her son likes.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone is shock by the truth of Carity. Mera knows the smile. She has seen it a lot of times. She looks at him and asks,

"What?" Kaldur looks at his mother with confusion and asks, "What do you mean what mother?"

Arthur snorts and says, "We know that smile Kaldur. What else do you know?" Kaldur smiles and says,

"Carity is mine and Rocket's godchild. She would always try new spells and Zatanna would always correct them. She makes life interesting. She is a child. The life time she has now, she could not have a childhood. She..." Kaldur trailed off looking at Wally. Everyone, even Black Manta was looking at Wally. Wally blushes and says,

"She was and still is, my little sister. I adopted her, when I came of age. She knew that I was having trouble at home, and she offered to help me. She has quit a lot of energy, for what, a five year old?"

Artemis's eyes rolls back that looks like, she was trying to figure something out.

"Six. She came to us when she was four." Nightwing nodded his head agreeing.

"I have a question to you fish boy." Jade say towards Kaldur. Roy snorted at the nickname his wife made up. Kaldur resisted to roll his eyes.

"What is the question?" He asks.

"Why do you don't attack the enemy when you were with your father?" Jade asks out of the blue. She knew that she was off subject, but she wanted to know why. Why Kaldur held back fighting against the light. He took on minor opponents, but not the light. Black Manta looks at her and to his son. He too saw that.

He sees Kaldur tense and flinch. He sits up straighter and raises his eye brows. Nightwing threw Kaldur a worry look. He knew the reason why Kaldur held back. Kaldur still remember the light's curl actions. Wally knew all to well, what it is like to be abuse and never could tell anyone.

_"You have done a good job. You need to be punished though. You blew up the island, when we told you not too." Savage said. He took Kaldur away from his father. After Savage said that he backhanded Kaldur and started to kick Kaldur in his chest. Savage and Luther started to beat Kaldur up._

_ Kaldur knows that they were upset. He took the abuse and kept from crying out. He knew that they would do worse, if he ever made a noise. Kaldur felt them stop. He did not know why. He felt a gentle hand on his face. His eyes had been closed. He opens them and looks at who's hand was on his face. He was face with Queen Bee._

_ Kaldur looks around and saw that Savage and Luther was not in the room. He got up to his feet and wince in pain. Queen Bee knew what Savage and Luther were doing. She knew that Kaldur had never told. All she could do is help Kaldur when Savage and Luther are gone. When Kaldur got back to his father's ship, he went to his room. He let tears down his face._

_Kaldur got to his computer and chatted with Nightwing. He knew that Nightwing was worried about him, but knew that it's useless to worry. Kaldur knew that he could not worry about the abuse, has he has to worry about the mission. He will handle anything to get the information._

"Don't yell at him. It would scare him. He is in a memory." Kaldur hears Nightwing's voice. He looks around and sees both of his fathers looking at him with concern. He sighs.

"You okay Kaldur? You are spacing again. Do you need to go out?" Kaldur hears Wally asking him this. He shuts his eyes. He is imaging Artemis look of concern for him.

"Not really. Being out is a good idea. Wally, could we talk?" Kaldur asks the only one that understand. Wally knew that this was coming. He knew that Kaldur can take no more abuse. Wally nods and goes with Kaldur. Roy knew what was going on.

Conner and Megan sigh and went to the kitchen. Artemis looks at Nightwing. She knew that Kaldur took abuse, when he was a kid, but she did not now the abuse he took on his father's ship.

"I am sorry Jade. I can tell you some of what Kaldur's past. The whole past is for Kaldur. I can tell you just a little." Nightwing tells Jade. Black Manta frowns and asks,

"Why can't you tell us the whole?" Artemis looks at Black Manta and says,

"Kaldur only tells us what we need to know. No matter what Kaldur would never tell us anything, from up to going to school to coming on this team." Mera sighs and looks at Arthur.

"I know little of what's going on at school. I was able to talk to him and able to know what was going on. That is all I can tell." Arthur sighs. He knows that Kaldur needs to open up more. He wonders if Black Manta knows anything.

"Tell us everything you know about Kaldur." Arthur told them.

"All I know is that Kaldur had bullies on him, because of how smart he is. They verbally and physically abuse him. That was until Garth stepped in and told them to leave him alone. The teachers also verbally abuse him. I had to deal with a couple that almost smack him. Kaldur never told anyone about the abuse he took. He just takes them." Mera says.

"At school and at home is were Kaldur was mostly abuse. He never told, because he does not want anyone to know about it. He thinks he can handle the abuse, but it just tears him down. Everyday, I talk to him and I have to tell him that he can come home, whenever he needs to. Some of the leaders physically attack him. They would just beat him, behind your back Black Manta. It stopped when Artemis came on the ship." Nightwing says.

Everyone did not know what to think. The greatest hero, being one way or another, abuse.


End file.
